As Love Gets Complicated
by Samcedes5ever
Summary: Quinn had fallen in love with her bestfriend,Mercedes,when she was 13. Now 4 years later,she kept her love on silent. At the peak of the one sided love,will a southern new kid threaten to take Mercedes from her? Read on as love gets complicated. Samcedes relationship with a Quinncedes friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! This is of course Samcedes with a Quinncedes friendship. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

****Mercedes happily sighed when the bell rang,officially ended the torture known as math. It wasn't that she didn't understand it,it was just that she preferred Glee,the class after math. Not only did she get use her voice when Berry challenged her,she also got to see her bestfriend Quinn. Mercedes gathered her stuff in a record of time and exited the classroom and walked into the now crowded hallway. She looked to her left to find Quinn walking towards her,only linking their arms together when they found a stride. "Mercy,that Shane guy was asking for you again." Quinn said.

"And let me guess,you told him to leave me the hell alone?"

"You know me so well." She said. Quinn chased away any guy -or girl- that came near her bestfriend. It wasn't on purpose,she just had a bad habit of finding the bad in people and chasing them away.

"Shane is a nice guy!" _Not nice enough for you,I am. _Quinn thought. Ever since they were thirteen and spending the night at eachother's house,she had fallen in love with Mercedes. Of course she never voiced her feelings for fear of ruining the friendship they had,for now having her as a bestfriend was enough.

With a roll of an eye from the shorter girl,the conversation was over. The silence was interrupted when she saw a lemon head down the hallway,guessing it was the new kid everyone was talking about. "He's cute." Mercedes said with a point of her index finger to get Quinn to notice him.

"He's alright." She said,only to feel the warmness of her arm gone when the blonde's book's were thrown down. Mercedes quickly walked over the to the new kid and picked up his things,gently pushing them his way and fixing her clothes when she got back up. She was just about to introduce herself when Quinn grabbed her and ushered her into the choir room.

" I was going to introduce myself!"

"We were gonna be late Mercy,introduce yourself later." Quinn's celebratory dance was ruined when the blonde stumbled into Glee club not a minute later. being the teacher that he is,practically forced him to introduce himself. "Im Sam,Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham."

Before Sam could get a reaction,a feisty latina opened her mouth only to have it closed when the girl that helped him reached over and pinched her. "Pinche puta! That hurt Mercedes!" _So her name is Mercedes,_Sam thought. He looked beside her only to find a death glare that was directly shooting towards him.

Once everyone introduced himself,he was directed to sit to the left of Mercedes while Quinn sat to the right. Mercedes tried to keep a cool exterior but inside she was freaking out and her bestfriend knew it,it was the reason as to why she was shooting the kid death glares. The class went on boringly,nothing out of the ordinary as Rachel complained about not getting enough solo's while Sam and Mercedes quietly chatted about his old life back in Kentucky. She quickly learned of his two siblings,Stacey and Stevie,his mom and dad,and his old life.

She learned they moved here because his dad got a great job offer that guaranteed a roof over their heads and food on the table. When it was Mercedes' turn to talk,she told him about living life in Lima for all her life. He seemed to be uninterested when she talked about breadstix but the glint returned in his eye when she started talking about Avatar. Their time was cut short when it was time to go home.

On the car ride home,she hummed the melody to Locked out of Heaven with a smile on her face.

But time after time,Quinn couldn't help but look over to Mercedes and smile. She had first fallen for the girl when they were thirteen and going through periods. It was all new material,but Mercedes helped her get through it. Back then she couldn't place her finger on it,she couldn't tell what it was but as the years wore on she figured it was love. **She loved Mercedes the way she was suppose to love boys.  
**  
She told Mercedes,of course leaving out the feelings part,and she accepted Quinn. They basically grew up together and after getting kicked out for putting her baby,Beth,for adoption Quinn moved into Mercedes' house.

And they had a schedule that nobody could break. They would get home from school,wait for papa Jones & moma Jones to eat and spend time,then retire to Mercedes' bedroom at 11 p.m. and watch old movies while cuddling till one of them fell asleep. Mercedes didnt think anything of it,she cuddled with her other bestfriend,Kurt.

But that night while they watched Ghost,Mercedes couldn't help but think of Sam. He seemed to have this charm,this demeanor about him. She couldn't help but want to know more about him. As she feeling of Quinn tracing patterns on her stomach lured her into sleep,she couldn't help but think of the new kid.

* * *

**2 weeks later. **

Sam walked into Glee with a zombie-like walk. It had been exactly 6 days since he had proper sleep,babysitting his siblings often kept him up all night. He dragged his feet towards Mercedes only to drop down beside her and lay his head on her shoulder.

He could do that now,since they formed a friendship around The Avengers and Full House. At first,their friendship was awkward since Quinn always found a way into it. She gave him a bad vibe,but he played it off for Mercedes' sake. He closed his eyes.

"Whats wrong Sam?"

"Babysitting is kicking my ass."

"Who are you babysitting?"

"My baby brother and sister. Remember I told you?"

And after that,it was a done deal. She insisted on helping not only to get to know the cuties,but to spend more time with him. After both sets of parents agreed,Saturdays got a whole new meaning.

* * *

The light breeze turned the trees into dancing figures as winter waved goodbye and Spring came in. It was the first day of Spring,what better way to spend it than to be at the park with the twins? It was a saturday,babysitting day as Mercedes called it. Or as Sam called it,Mercy Day. Since Quinn was always planted right beside her when they talked,Saturday was the only day they had together.

Now laying down on the blanket that was spread out underneath her with Sam next to her,she heard Stacey's infectious laugh. She opened her eyes to find Sam's green one's already looking at her.

"Maybe you should take a picture." She teased.

Sam reached into his back pocket to retrieve his phone to take a picture. Before she could blink,Mercedes heard the _click _of the phone. "Evans! Did you just take a picture?!"

"You told me to." He teased back. Before long,Sam challenged her and Stacey to see who could swing the highest. After a couple of hours,the twins fell asleep on the blankets and Sam had to make two trips to take them both to his car. When Mercedes turned to leave,he caught her hand and looked at her. "Thank you Merce,for babysitting I mean. It means alot." He smiled lop sided before running to her car and opening the door. After a quick goodbye,the tail lights of his car disappeared and she could finally breath again.

That night,Mercedes returned to her room smiling from ear to ear. She felt something strange with Sam,she had been taken with him. His charm,his southern drawl. The way his impressions could make a thirsty man laugh.

But Quinn only mumbled as she pulled Mercedes closer,already feeling her slip away.

* * *

**So,did you like it? Did you hate it? If this gets enough reviews,ill keep adding chapters but for now this is the begging. Review and tell me what you think! -Emi**


	2. Sectionals

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank every last person who reviewed,favorited,followed! Just a few reminders: In this story,Sam never moved away/is never going to move away. He's just the new student. Also,its gonna have mini-snippets of Glee such as the tilt-a-whirl,songs,scenes,Im not gonna rush Sam & Mercedes' relationship. Lastly,there will be other characters! Now,enough rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Only 967 miles to go!" pronounced,earning him groans in reply. The air was hot and sticky,everyone wanted to get out of that damn bus already but the bus driver refused to stop. Satana sat back in her seat,closing her phone as the last text to Brittany got recieved.

"What do you think about guppy lips over there?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"I see the way he eye fucks you. And dont get me started on how h-

"Sanatana,stop. Nothings happening between us. I just babysit his little sister and brother." She said,remembering the last weekend together.

_"I wanna go on that one!" Stacey pointed to the tilt-a-whirl. "Yeah,me too!" Sam added. The boy might be taller than 4'3 but he was still a little kid at heart. She looked down at the younger kid hanging onto her hand. "You wanna go too Stevie?"_

_He nodded. "But with Stacey!" The twins sat in a blue half circle while Sam and Mercedes were seated in a purple one. Sam had his arms by his side while Mercedes hung onto the only thing keeping them seated,the iron handle on their legs._

_The ride started not too long after. While the ride started twirling around,he caught glimpses of his siblings giggling like little babies,they had their hands in the air. The world was quickly flashing by as they spun and spun,never getting to tired of the screams. Sam checked to his side to see her eyes shut. He grabbed her hand and put it in the air with his,her eyes opened and she started screaming. Her hair waved in the air as they went south and quickly got snatched back to the north side of the ride._

_Once they got out,Sam had to help Mercedes walk around,her legs still wobbling from the ride._

**967 miles later.**_  
_  
Santana and Mercedes sat in the green room's love seat going through song lyrics,making sure they had it down pact. They were at Sectionals,hopefully making it further than any other glee kids in Mckinley history. Once they were sure the lyrics were embedded into their brains,Mercedes got up and walked over to Sam who was seated on the floor by the door.

"You alright Sam?" She asked. Sure,they hadnt had more than 5 minutes to talk,but she still saw the worried look on his face while they were going over the songs.

"What did I get myself into?! Im horrible at dancing. Remind me why im at sectionals?"

_Lima had been pretty calm so far. According to his new found bestfriend,Artie, there was nothing much to do in the small town. Breadstix and Lima Bean were the joints the kids usually went to on the weekends. During one of their 'man' talks,Artie mentioned that choir was also a pass-by. Previous kids at Mckinley never made it past Sectionals,but they were trying to change that this year._

_"Quinn,Rachel,Tina,Santana,Brittany,Me,Puck,Mike,Finn,Kurt," Artie answers Sam's question as to who was in glee club. "And Mercedes." He listed off._

_Sam hadnt talked to her much since their last baby sitting session. She had been busy with her girls and Sam had been busy helping his mom find a job since his dad already had one. Just to make sure he heard right,Sam asked again. "Who was that last person?"_

_"Mercedes." Artie repeated. _

_"So you just sing and dance around on stage?"_

_"Its more than that. You need talent man."_

_"Ive got plenty of that." Sam winked. He got up from his chair and went to the music room to borrow a guitar._

_**20 minutes later..****.**_

_The glee room went wild as Sam finished the last note of his song Billionaire. Everyone was pleased with his vocal ranges,including . He complimented his voice,adding that it would blend well with the girl's. But he wasn't the only judge so he left it up to the students to decide if he was in. _

_"All in favor of Sam joining us,raise your hand." Everyone's hand flew up except for a mocha one. "Mercedes,we need your vote." Slowly,but surely,Mercedes raised her hand and smiled. It was done! He was officially in.  
_  
"Because you signed up Evans. Now get up,ill go over the dance moves one more time." Her voice brought him back to Earth.

After being stepped on too many times and scowling him,Sam was finally staring to get the dance moves before the blinking of the room's lights interrupted their dance session. They went separate ways,Sam lingered around Puck while Mercedes went to her girls.

* * *

The floor was shining with old shoe prints and glitter that fell from past performers hair as they left the stage,being called 4th place and then 3rd. Mckinley and the Warblors stood side by side waiting to get announced as the runner up or winners. Some kids were cringing,while the others had their eyes closed tightly. Quinn stood next to her bestfriend gripping her hand harder than ever before,she knew how much it meant to Mercedes.

So you can imagine the loud scream everyone realized when they were handed the first place trophy and the confetti poured down on immediately started hooting and hollering,the audience was proud of the first time winners. While everyone was lost in their own world hugging eachother, Quinn looked over to her bestfriend as she sunk into her arms and jumped up and down only to have her snatched away from a owner of green eyes. Quinn let it go-for now but don't let her fool you,she had her guard up for that Sam character.

And she had it up for a good reason. Mercedes had just gotten her personality back from having it robbed from her first love Shane. Their relationship was sweet for the first couple of months,but everything quickly turned sour when a guy in the locker room told her of Shane bragging about his latest side went downhill from there.

The confrontation had still been talked about even thought no one was quite sure if Mercedes started screaming or hitting first,that's why she made sure to stay extra close to her as Tina claimed they had to go to Breadstix to celebrate.

**Breadstix..**

"I don't know about you guys,but my plan is in motion."

"What plan?" Finn asked curiously.

"Well,everyone goes crazy for male singers,right? Choir is the perfect way to get chicks. Im working on sexy mama." He said pointing to Mercedes.

"Quinn called dibs when they were 13. Its practically illegal to date Mercedes." Finn said just as Sam came back from the bathhroom. _So its true? They're together? _The question pounded into his head as they finished dinner and drove everyone home. The last couple to get dropped off was the couple that he tried to avoid.

Quinn ran inside while Mercedes got walked to the front door. "Thanks for the moves,Mercy. You really helped since we won." He said.

Mercedes smiled,"Don't mention it." Sam turned to leave to return to his car,but she caught his hand and gave him a peck before hurrying inside.

The screaming might of started once they got settled in a movie,or maybe while they changed into pj's. The only thing that was for sure was the first line thrown in the fight was from Quinn. "You kissed him Merce?!"

* * *

**Did I disappoint you? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Lemme know what you think. -Emi**


End file.
